In connection with portable medical devices of this type it is a problem that the devices are stolen which is financially harmful and can be life-threatening if the stolen device is required in an emergency.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a system for registering that a medical device has been removed from a certain area with a very small time lag from removal to registration of removal.